To Write Love On Her Arms
by Mori'draug Arthye
Summary: She was on the ground, bleeding profusely from a spear wound. The spear was still impaled in her stomach, and no one could remove it. No one had the heart to. Alessia coughed a little, blood bubbling to the surface. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" She asked


**_Authors Note:-- _**_Hi, this is the author, Sean. I get bored very easilly, so, this is another fanfiction in the "Alessia/Martin" 'verse, but, the ending is different. Where, perhaps in To Set the Darkness, forever echoing, Martin would have died, in this one, "To Write Love On Her Arms" (yes, not so subtle hint to the brilliant organisation. And, you'll find out why it's named that in later chapters), it could be that Alessia dies and Martin lives. I call this "streaming". Same verse, different story at different time periods in the story. Weird, but you'll have to deal with it._

--

She was on the ground, bleeding profusely from a spear wound. The spear was still impaled in her stomach, and no one could remove it. No one had the heart to. Alessia coughed a little, blood bubbling to the surface. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" She asked Martin, her dark eyes searching his face, roughened through the days. They were in the Imperial City, and battle still waged around them. But Martin no longer cared. Not when Alessia was on the ground, dying.

He shook his head. "No. No, you won't die. I won't let you. You'll be fine. It's not that deep. You'll be fine."

Alessia laughed bitterly, coughing slightly. "I have a spear hanging out of my stomach, and you're telling me that 'I'll be alright'." She laughed again and coughed heavilly, her breath raggered and dwindling. "Last time we were dying.. We.. we were getting married." She raised a black hand to his stubble filled cheek, gently carressing his skin with her fingers. "So.. Go on, handsome." She whispered, her dark eyes shining slightly with the light of Oblivion Gates.

Martin laughed a little and shook his head. "You'll be fine, we aren't dying now."

"You're right," she interjected, "I'm dying. Come on, it's your turn." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Make an honest woman of me, my Emperor." Martin cringed slightly at that word. Emperor. He didn't think he could survive without her. No. He couldn't survive without her. He wouldn't. He didn't want to.

"You're not dying. We'll figure something out, Alessia. You'll be fine." He rubbed her cheeks gently and forced her to look into his blue eyes. "You'll be fine. You'll be okay."

"Martin! You must light the Dragonfires!" Called Baurus, bravely standing over the two as they conversed.

"Not without Alessia!" Martin called back. "She's important!" He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes. "He's right, Alessia. We have to light the Dragonfires, but I won't do it without you."

"You will have to," Alessia choked out. She gripped his hand tightly and reached for her pack which had spilled on the ground beside her, rummaging for a healing potion, or something that could lessen the pain. "M-martin.. I have some Aloe Vera leaves. Please.. give them to me." She whispered, her dark eyes pleading. "Please."

"Aloe Vera.." Martin muttered as he searched through her leather pack quickly, sparing no time. He came to a sack at the very bottom which smelt of Aloe Vera, and he opened it, confirming the smell. "Aloe Vera." He whispered, handing her the leaves, his eyes on her.

"Thank.. thank you." She went about rubbing the leaves against the open wound, which had torn a huge chunk of armour away. "This armour.. is killing me." She laughed a little, bitter though it was.

"Don't joke about it. You can't joke about that." Martin carressed her cheek gently with his thumb, and he gazed into her eyes. "You'll be okay."

"I.. If you say so." Alessia whispered, a soft smile on her face. "If you say so, Emperor." She reached towards him and pulled his face closer to hers, kissing him quickly. "We must move. The Dragonfires await." She pushed him off of her and, using what little strength she had, she forced herself to her knees. With a grunt, she pulled her own spear from her stomach, and slowly did the hand signals for a healing spell. A blue energy surrounded her, and her wound began to close up and heal, leaving a large bruise and scar where the wound once was. She forced herself up, using her spear as leaverage and looked around from under ther fringe. She could see the Imperial Citizens dying at the hands of her 'brothers', fighting to protect a broken Empire.

She wouldn't let them die. "For the Empire," She yelled over the battle, and all eyes seemed to turn to her. She gripped her spear tightly in her hands and swung it above her head, the large lance seeming to come alive with a blue flame. She let out a long battlecry, and she ran forward, joining the Imperials in the battle with one call, "Baurus! Get Martin into the Temple!"

And the battle resumed.


End file.
